Love and Pride
by asga
Summary: Cagalli, the aristocrat who lost her parents and doesnt care about men. Athrun, the most eligible man in the country who doesnt trust women. Will they fall in love when they met? Medieval time and AU, AC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Pride**

**Summary : She, the aristocrat who lost her parents. He, the right hand of the Queen in his country. Will they fall in love when they met? Medieval time (AC)**

**AN: I know I need to finish my other story but cant resist to post it xD**

_Special thanx for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

Chapter 1

A Twenty-two year old girl with golden hair and amber eyes leaned forward and stared out the window. She spaced out until the door opened, revealing her twin, her only family. Different from her, he has brown hair instead of golden.

"Can't you knock on the door Kira?" the girl spoke annoyingly.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer it." He paused and continued, his face changed to a worry look, "Cagalli, are you thinking about father and mother again?"

She sighed and looked through the window, "I am, and I couldn't forget the day when they were murdered by – by the burglars."

Kira could hear the crack in her voice, "Cagalli, " he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around until he could see her face, "Look Cagalli, I know you are sad and me too, but you need to get over it, that was 5 months ago."

"I know I know," she continued, "but sometimes I can't just forget about it. Sometimes I wanted to know who they are and put them in jail."

He looked at her sadly, "I know I want them in jail also, but what should we do? We don't know their faces. But I thanks to God you are still alive. "

"Thanks to you and Dearka I'm still alive, if both of you came late for sure I would have been dead. And even if their faces were covered I do remember one of them. I remember his voice and you did injure him in his shoulder right? If I hear it again maybe I could recognize him and if we could catch this man, we could catch another one also."

Kira gave an understanding smile, "Yeah, I am so lucky I came home at the right time, if I lost you also I will be alone in this world. Now get down, Sarah made us breakfast and this afternoon you have an appointment with Milliaria, am I right?"

"Don't order me around, I am the older one remember?" Cagalli spoke acting she was annoyed, but in fact she was happy her brother was still there for her.

"I know Milady," he bowed and spoke mockingly.

Cagalli smiled and pinched his shoulder playfully. They went to the dining room and ate their breakfast. In the afternoon, Cagalli went to town and met Milliaria

"Now where is our destination?" Cagalli asked her tiredly.

"Look, I heard that the inn has delicious foods, maybe we should try it." She answered it.

They headed toward the inn, which Milliaria pointed out, but the seats were full. Disappointingly they headed to the door, but they stopped when a man rose from the chair and spoke to them.

"Ladies, if you want, both of you could join us. There are still enough seats at our table." The man with brown eyes offered the help.

Miliaria looked at Cagalli, which nodded slightly, they were too tired to find another inn. They headed to the man's seat and thanked him, "Thank you for your offer Sir, we hope we didn't ruin your day."

"Ruin? On the contrary, it is our honor to have two beautiful ladies as our companion." The man smiled and turned his head to his friends, "Is that right guys?"

The others man said agreeing with him. They ordered the food and talked with them.

"So what is your occupation Sir?" Cagalli asked the man with brown hair.

"Me? From my looks you can tell that I am a soldier and same with the rest of us. And stop calling me Sir, my name is Afhmed. May I know your name?"

"My name is Cagalli and she is my friend Milliaria, "Cagalli introduced herself.

"You could call me Milly, " Milly informed him.

"Afhmed, how is your patrol today? And don't forget to give me the report." A voice could be heard behind Cagalli.

Milly and Cagalli turned their head to see the owner of the voice while Afhmed and the rest of the soldiers rose from the chair and saluted him.

"Sir, the town is okay, we didn't see any suspicious movement." Afhmed informed him.

"Good," he paused and looked at the unfamiliar faces in front of him, "Who are they?"

"They are Miss Cagalli and Miss Milly, we offered our table for them."

Milly and Cagalli rose from their seats and curtsied him. The man introduced himself as Athrun Zala the commander of the soldiers from Minerva realm, the country that they lived now. But the people in the castle were torn into two, one are supporters of King Gilbert and another one supporters of Queen Talia. Even they were pronounced as husband and wife but they were in bad relation, Talia hated her husband, he was a wicked person who liked war and never cared about his own people. She planned a rebellion to overthrow her husband and take over the country. Athrun Zala was her favorite commander, she raised him from when he was a boy and educated him. His family was a friend of hers.

Athrun joined them and they continued their lunch. He stared at the beautiful figure beside him and made her nervous.

"Is there something wrong with my face Sir?" Cagalli asked calmly.

He gave the charming smile, "Why? Can't I stare at the beautiful lady beside me?"

She replied him with the disgusting look in her face while Milly giggled, "Thank you for your compliment, but I am not beautiful."

He shrugged, "You don't know about your own looks." He continued, "Both of you could order another food, this time I will treat you."

"Thank you, but you don't need to do that, we could pay by ourselves." Cagalli informed him trying to be polite.

"I am insisting, "

Cagalli sighed in defeat, "Okay, thank you so much for you offer Sir."

Athrun smiled proudly at her answer. After they finished lunch, Cagalli and Milly rose from their chairs and excused themselves.

"Thank you again for everything, but we are afraid we need to go now."

Athrun held Cagalli hand and kissed her palm, "Until our next meeting milady."

Cagalli drew back her hand and spoke, "Good day Sir."

Outside, Milly teased Cagalli, "It seems you have an admirer."

"He is only playing around, " Cagalli replied and shrugged her shoulder.

"And how do you know that?"

Cagalli looked at her face and grinned, "Woman's instinct."

They laughed as they walked along the street.

-----------------

AN : Ok, this is my other story, hope you like it. Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Pride**

**Disclaimer : I don't own gundam seed destiny**

_Special Thanx to my beta reader asucaga4ever_

* * *

Chapter 2

It was almost noon when Cagalli woke up next morning. Her maid, Sarah helped to dress her and when she was doing her hair, Kira came into the room, holding the envelope in his hand. She looked at him wonderingly.

"Cagalli, you have an admirer." He handed the envelope to his sister, his eyes watching her curiously.

"A messenger came around 20 minutes ago, from the palace."

"The palace? But I don't know anyone there."

Puzzled, she opened it to see a white card, she read the writing on the card.

"And this is from whom?" Kira demanded an answer

Cagalli turned pale, her eyes looked at the signature, she was wordless to see it was signed by the person she was encountered yesterday. _How did he find my address?_

"Athrun Zala." She handed the card to him and he read it: "I enjoyed your company yesterday, and I invite you to dine with me this evening."

"Athrun Zala – where did you meet him?"

"You know him?"

"Yes, I met him occasionally, he is Dearka's friend." Kira laughed and teased, "Cagalli what a guy you have now, and he is an important man in the palace, the Queen liked him a lot."

"I don't really like him." Cagalli snatched the card from his hand and put it onto the table.

"You're joking Cagalli, he is the most eligible man in this town, well despite his reputation with women." He looked at his sister's face and continued, "Where did you meet him Cagalli?"

"Yeah I heard he likes playing around with women. I met him at one of the inns. It was full and one of his inferiors offered their table for us and we dined together."

"I see, so how about his invitation? Do you want to go this evening?" Kira asked her.

Cagalli shook her head and answered him, "No, I'm afraid I must reject his offer, but I don't want to go with someone I barely know. I will send Sarah to return the offer." She looked at her which nodding her head understandingly.

The next morning, she discovered the invitation to a ball that was held at the palace by the Queen.

"I see you have an invitation also, so what should we wear at the ball Cagalli?" Milly asked her, she was excited.

"I will leave that to Sarah, or do you want to help me?" Cagalli smirked at her.

Milly clasped her hands, "Sure, I would love to choose a dress for you."

"Oh I almost forgot, Kira asked me to hand this letter to you."

She handed Cagalli the letter and grinned, "From whom Cagalli?"

"I think you know who, Kira told you right?" Cagalli opened the letter and again there was an invitation for her from the same person. Supper at 9:PM.

"That insolence man," Cagalli almost tore the card, "My last latter made it quite clear that I don't wish to meet him again."

"I think he doesn't like to give up easily. Why are you not trying to dine with him?"

"I will not, and I won't answer for this command, he could think what he likes about me, I don't care." She said coolly.

During the next days, Cagalli busied herself preparing for the ball, in attempt to push Athrun out from her mind.

The palace has magnificent designs and a banquet hall that was enormous. Tonight, the night of the ball, she watched hundreds of guests. High-ranking officers and generals attended the ball. Cagalli went to the ball together with Kira, Milly and Dearka. Cagalli wore a green dress and wearing no other jewelry except the emerald necklace.

"I think you can charm any men tonight, "Kira said proudly to her sister.

"Cagalli, you look stunning and of course Milly also, " Dearka smirked at his girlfriend.

The Queen watched her guests with interest, "I hope they will enjoy themselves," she said to a man beside her.

Athrun smiled and answered in his usual quiet tones, "They will Your Highness."

Talia's eyes sparkled with amusement, "I hope your mysterious Lady will come."

Athrun flushed, he didn't discuss his private life with anyone.

"May I ask how you found out about that?"

"I have a reliable source, I was told that she is beautiful, but rather cold. I didn't expect to live till now to see a woman reject you.

Talia laughed and it was obviously Athrun changed the subject, "Your highness, you must be careful with your husband, I believe His Highness have some spies especially Major Conrad (AN: decided to put him again )."

Talia sighed, "You are right about that. I will be careful now." She looked at him and smiled, "I wonder why I trust you with my life Athrun Zala."

He smiled, amused by her words, "You have to trust someone, and it is my honor you chose me."

"When you have a wife I wonder, will you have a conflict in your duties?"

"I am the same with another man, I like women's company, but marriage? No, I shall never marry."

"Really?" she amused by his answer. Sometimes she felt annoyed, but his arrogance and his cool remarks made him so many enemies, most of them from her husband's supporters. There was a rumor that he loved a woman, but she hurt his feelings and turned him into an arrogant person. She looked at his face, "Do you realize every woman in this room set their eyes on you?"

'All, but not one,' he thought. While he wanted to reply her he caught a sight of Cagalli dancing with a man with brown hair and laughed with him. For some reason he felt annoyed at her opened laugh.

"May I excuse myself, I saw someone I know."

"Your lady isn't it? Go ahead and bring her here, I want to see her." Talia ordered him.

"As you wish Your Highness."

Athrun went to the crowd and stopped beside Cagalli. Cagalli looked at him nervously.

"Good evening Lady Cagalli, I see your have a good time here, " he glanced at Kira and before she could replied he said, "Please excuse us, Her Highness is waiting to meet the lady."

"Go ahead, and please take care of my sister." He smiled and turned away.

_His sister? So he is her brother_. He turned his head to hers and his mocking gaze exasperated her and she felt the color coming to her cheeks.

"I want an explanation why you send another invitation when I said clearly I don't wish to dine with you."

"Women are unpredictable, " he said without answering her question as he escorted her to the Queen. Cagalli allowed him to escort her to where Her Highness sat. She gave a curtsy, "Cagalli Yula, Your Highness."

"How are you, do you like the ball?" she stared at the beautiful figure in front of her. 'No wonder Athrun wants her,' she thought.

"Yes I am, it is the most enjoyable evening that I've had." She replied politely.

"Do you ride?"

"Yes I am Your Highness."

"Good, someday I will ride together with you. And I want to talk with you again tomorrow, perhaps at 5 o'clock?"

Cagalli amazed about her invitation, "I am so honored."

"I could see you want the Lady with you this evening, so I could dismiss both of you," she told Athrun.

"Thank you." Athrun bowed and offered Cagalli a hand. She had no choice but to accept it. When they were away from the Queen, "It wasn't wise to reject me," he said while Cagalli tried to remove her hands from him.

"You are not a gentleman Sir." Cagalli replied coolly.

"You shouldn't expect that manner from a man like me." He mocked.

She glared at him and said angrily, "And you haven't answered my question!"

"About the invitation?" he knew she would reject it, but he sent it to remind her about his presence. "Well I sent it to annoy you what else? I didn't expect you to dine with an ordinary person like me."

"I will ignore the insult," she replied angrily.

He looked at her, she looked pretty, but he knew beyond that mask he would find betrayal and treachery, he experienced that once before.

But his merciless gaze went when he saw her incapacitated face, "Would you want something to drink or food, you look pale."

"Yes, please." She said tiredly.

With a smile he slipped an arm around her and escorted her. Cagalli searched for her brother and a moment later he appeared, "Oh I am sorry, I didn't interrupt anything right?"

"You are not." She said, "Kira we better go home now," and she turned her head to Athrun, "I am sorry I can't accompany you I am exhausted."

"Without you, the evening will be dull," he said and continued, "I will look forward for our next meeting, and please allow me to escort you to a carriage."

"Thank you," she forced a smile, she wasn't lying about being tired.

He escorted her to the carriage and watched it drive away. He didn't have the desire to return to the banquet hall, there was no reason to stay now. He turned away and went to his home.

* * *

AN : Thank you for the entire reviewers from the last chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Pride**

**Disclaimer : I don't own gundam Seed or gundam Seed Destiny **

AN : I am trully sorry for the slow update, busy with school and stuffs

_Thank you for my beta-reader asucaga4ever_

* * *

Chapter 3 

It's been two days since the ball and to her excitement the Queen came to visit and invited her to ride together tomorrow morning. The Queen informed Cagalli that she could bring some friends with her. Cagalli asked Kira, Milly, and Dearka to accompany her.

After she ate her lunch with her brother Kira, she went out to town to take a walk.

"You want me to come with you Cagalli? I'm a bit worried about you walking alone on the street" Kira informed her and put on a worried face.

"That's okay, it's not too late. Don't worry about me I can manage."

To his defeat Kira agreed with her, "Okay, but don't go come home too late."

Cagalli nodded her head and went outside, she was lucky to have a brother like him, the brother who cared about her a lot, but in the same time she was tired with his overprotective feeling toward her. She couldn't blame him for that, he was the only family she had.

She went inside the shop and greeted the owner, "Good afternoon Mr. Stewart."

"Good afternoon to you Miss Cagalli, do you want to buy something, there is a new gown today?" the middle aged man replied her.

"Not now Mr. Stewart, I only wanted to take a walk today." Cagalli shook her head.

"If that what you want then take your time here."

Cagalli thanked him and she wondered around inside the shop. After a couple of minutes passed, she decided to go home. Turning her heels, she went toward the door.

On the way home she bumped into someone.

"Oh I am sorry, please excuse my haste." Cagalli lifted her chin to see a man with brown hair and eyes in front of her.

"That's ok milady." The man replied her and looked at her with astonishment.

Cagalli apologized again and went pass him, but he caught her on the wrist, "If you don't mind, would you accompany me for tea?"

Cagalli frowned and answered him, "I am sorry, but I am on my way home, my brother will worry if I came home late."

"It's not too late milady, I promise it's only a few minute. Miss?" He said to her still holding her wrist.

"Cagalli, that's the name but I'm afraid I must reject your offer."

"But don't you know who I am? I am Conrad, King's right hand. Don't you ever hear of my name?" He said arrogantly.

Cagalli was angry and she removed his hand from hers, "I don't care who you are Sir, I don't even care if you are the King himself. If you think that I will follow you after I know who you are then I must say you are so wrong. And please excuse me, you are blocking my way." She passed him and walked angrily.

Conrad saw her retreat, he should be angry if women said stuff like that to him, but in fact he was smiling in amusement. _Such a beauty she is, and she will be mine, _he smiled wickedly.

Kira was curious, Cagalli went home with anger on her face, "What's wrong Cagalli?"

"I've met a man that is so irritating."

"Who is he? Did he hurt you?" Kira was angry.

"No, no he didn't hurt me, he asked me to accompany him and he insisted I came with him. His name was Conrad or something." Cagalli tried to calm Kira.

Kira was amazed, "Conrad? You mean Major Conrad, he is the King's right hand you know."

"That's what he said."

"Sis, I am amazed, you could attract the two powerful men in this country" he grinned at her, "First Athrun Zala, and now Conrad. Who will you choose?"

"None, not both of them. But compared to Conrad, Zala is better than him."

"So, you are liking him now?" Kira teased her.

"I am not, I said compare to him, and he was far better. But I didn't say I am liking him." Cagalli retorted.

Kira shrugged his shoulders and went to his bedroom.

The following day, Kira, Milly and Dearka went to meet the Queen at her ranch. Cagalli frowned when she saw Athrun's presence. She knew he would come also since he was the Queen's favorite.

Athrun went toward her, he took her hand and he put his lips on her palm, he asked her gently, "Good morning milady. How are you today?"

Cagalli flushed with his sudden warmness, she removed her hand from his, and replied, "Thank you Sir, as you can see I am quite well."

"Hey Athrun long time no see," Dearka interrupted.

Athrun turned his head to Dearka, "Hey long time no see also Dearka, so…… Dearka, Lady Cagalli and Lady Milliaria are both your friends? Such a small world."

"Yeah Milly is my sweetheart and Cagalli is my friend, and she is my best friend's sister also." Dearka informed as he pointed to Kira.

"Hello Athrun, I am Kira and we met occasionally at Dearka's home."

Athrun eyed him and apologized, "I am sorry I don't remember you, but I do remember that we have met two days ago at the ball, you are Miss Cagalli's brother am I right?"

Kira sighed with disappointment, "That's fine. And you are quiet right we did meet at the ball."

Once again Athrun apologized before he took Cagalli's hand.

"Let me escort you to the Queen,"

Reluctantly she picked his hand and allowed him to escort her. Queen Talia greeted them and they went riding. After the ride someone called Talia informing her that her husband wanted to see her. She apologized for the rush and she ordered Athrun to accompany them as her replacement. Disappointingly Cagalli and Milly bid her goodbye.

While the four of them talked together, Cagalli wondered around and leaned on the fence. Seeing her absence, Athrun excused himself from them and searched for Cagalli. He found her leaning on the fence. The sunlight illuminated her, made her golden hairs shone radiantly. Athrun gazed at her, she was the fairest woman that he's ever seen and he admitted she has courage, but he wouldn't let his guard down, women were the same. They would enchant men like a witch and dump them. Arrogantly he approached Cagalli and greeted her.

"So here you are, standing alone, away from your friends and brother?"

Cagalli ignored his sarcasm. He leaned beside her, "Do you mind?"

"Do as you wish?" she replied without looking at him.

"What are you staring at?" Athrun asked her.

"Sky."

"Sky? What do you see in the sky?"

"Nothing, sometimes when I look up at the sky it will give me a peaceful mind." She replied him still looking at the sky. She closed her eyes and a smile came into the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes realizing that someone was staring at her, she looked at Athrun and frowned, "Why are you starring at me?"

Athrun replied coolly, "Why? Can't I look at your face?"

Cagalli looked at him irritatingly, "I don't like someone staring at me."

Athrun shrugged and changed the subject, "So Dearka has mistress, and I suspect that Lady Milly is his number one isn't she?"

Cagalli glanced at him disbelievingly, "Dearka doesn't have any other girl, he loves Milly and Milly loves him back. She is the only girl for him."

"Love? Do you really believe in Love?" he spoke with a mocking tone and his face hardened, "A few years ago I had a fiancée, she told me she loved me, but yet she left me with someone else. Is that what you call Love?"

_So he had a bad experience with a woman before, no wonder he spoke like that_, she thought. She felt pity for him but she hid it, "It's no use isn't? Whatever I will say about it you won't believe me. So what's the point?" She sighed and remembered the pretty stallion, "Tell me, the black stallion that you rode today, is that yours? She is a beauty"

Athrun's face softened and he replied amiably, "Yes, she is mine, I taught and named her since she was 4 month's old."

Cagalli glanced at him puzzlingly, his face unambiguously gentle and kind. Was he the same man she was with before? Did he have such emotion? She wondered and eyed him curiously. She caught his glance and she turned her head away from him trying to hide her embarrassment, "Your stallion, what's her name?"

Athrun replied calmly, "Charlotte, is her name."

Cagalli smiled charmingly, "That's a pretty name."

Athrun's eyes traveled from the head until his gaze landed on her cherry lips. He leaned to her and brushed his lips against hers. Cagalli stood still, she was surprised by his sudden action, and when his lips left her, he said coolly, "It seems you enjoyed my kiss."

She flushed and was upset with him, she tried to calm herself and attacked him coolly, "Do I? Sir Zala, I don't enjoy the kiss from a peasant like you. Why don't you use your skill with a woman who will reciprocate your kiss?"

Now his mask had fallen, his face-hardened and he clenched his fist. Cagalli knew she was a bit harsh on him, but she was upset at him. How dare she consider her as one of his mistress, and that was her first kiss. Turning her heels, she went to her friends' direction, leaving the upset Athrun.

"Where is Athrun?" Dearka asked her, "Did you see him?"

"Yes, I did see him, but don't worry for him. He was leaving already."

"Did he?" Kira asked her, "Surely he won't leave without reason."

Cagalli was tired, "Don't ask me any further, and let's go home, I'm tired."

Looking at her distress face, they agreed with her.

* * *

AN : Thank you for the entire reviewer from the last chapter, its mean a lot to me Please R & R 


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Pride**

**Summary : She, the aristocrat who lost her parents. He, the right hand of the Queen in his country. Will they fall in love when they met? Medieval time (AC), AU and OOC**

_**Special thanx for my beta-reader asucaga4eva**_

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"Cagalli, what's going on between you and Athrun?" Kira sat on the side of her bed.

"Nothing." She answered flatly.

"I know there is something wrong, you know you can't lie to me. And for Athrun, Dearka said that he's been having a sour mood lately."

"Kira, please can you drop the topic, I don't want to talk about it."

Kira shrugged, "Okay, but don't forget you have an appointment with the Queen." Kira rose from the bed and headed toward the door.

During the afternoon, Cagalli went to the Palace. There she met the Queen and bowed to her. "Good Afternoon my Lady."

"Stop the formality Cagalli, I consider you as my friend." Talia informed her.

"Thank you for your kindness, and may I know why you called me today?"

"Oh, I need someone to talk with and I want to show you around. You've never been here before right?"

Cagalli nodded her head, "Yes, thank you for the generosity."

"Then follow me," Talia showed her the HQ, Cagalli looked at it with interest. There are so many soldiers that trained, she was excited, and she has never seen something exciting like this.

But her face fell and she stopped walking when she was someone she knew, 'Athrun Zala?'

"Athrun is one my best soldiers, his sword skills are beyond my questions." Talia said to Cagalli.

"I – I see," she stammered and eyed him 'He is indeed a talented swordsman, and charming.' Cagalli mentally slapped herself and shook her head 'What am I thinking?'

"What's wrong Cagalli?"

"Oh nothing."

Talia looked at Cagalli's face and she smiled understandingly, "Oh, I see now. It seems you are the cause of Athrun's foul mood."

"I beg your pardon?" Cagalli said puzzled.

"Three days ago, do you remember the day when we were riding together right? Since then he's had a bad temper and I heard he muttered 'Damn girl' or 'Stupid woman'. Well Cagalli I must congrats you, I've never seen Athrun act like this before because of a single woman. You have a great impact on him," Talia told her and she sighed, "And perhaps you could change him."

"Cha – change him?"

"Yeah, I heard he's had a bad experience with a woman before, and since then he never trusted any single women except me. I do hope you will change his view towards women. I am asking you because I know you can do that. Will you do that Cagalli?"

Cagalli was stunned by her request, but she knew she couldn't accept it, "I – I am sorry Queen Talia but, I am afraid I wouldn't be able to do that."

She sighed and nodded her head, "No need to worry, I wont force you. I am sorry for asking this. Please forget what I said and don't tell him about it."

"I promise."

"Lady Cagalli!" Cagalli could hear someone call her. Cagalli turned her head and she saw someone with brown hair. She gasped, "Conrad?"

"You know him?" Talia asked.

"Yeah." She replied. 'But I don't like him.'

Conrad came toward her, "How do you do my Lady?"

She knew it would be impolite, but she couldn't help replying to him icily, "I am fine Sir Conrad. Thank you for your concern."

Conrad chuckled and then he greeted the Queen.

"What are you doing here?" Talia spoke to him. From her tone Cagalli realized that the Queen and her were the same, they both didn't like him.

"Forgive me, but the King invited me and he said that we have something to discuss." He bowed courteously.

"I see, then leave us alone, and go to your King." Talia ordered.

"As you wish My Lady and Miss Cagalli if you don't mind will you have dinner with me?"

Talia cut him before Cagalli could answer, "She will be having dinner with me perhaps another time."

"I see, how about tomorrow then?"

"I am sorry, but I can't." Cagalli declined.

"Please just one dinner."

Cagalli sighed, she didn't want it, but he was persistent, "Okay, but I can't promise I will come."

"I'll be waiting." He replied and he bowed to Talia, "Sorry for taking your time. Have a nice day." He turned to Cagalli and grabbed her right hand to kiss it. Aware of the pair of emerald eyes watching them, Cagalli quickly snatched her hand from him.

After he disappeared from sight, Cagalli thanked the Queen, "Thank you, you saved me back there."

"Don't worry, from your face, I can see you don't like him, and I am the same as you. Come on, let's continue our touring."

Cagalli nodded her head and she walked with her.

* * *

As Talia said, she invited Cagalli to dinner. To her dismay, Athrun was there. He sat beside her. They ate silently and Cagalli felt uncomfortable with it, but soon she was glad that Talia occupied the conversations.

Cagalli wanted to protest when she ordered Athrun to escort her home but, she could only agree. It would be impolite if she refused her kindness. Again they traveled in silent.

When she reached her house gate, she bid him goodbye and started to turn away, but Athrun caught her wrist and spoke, "What is your relation with Conrad?"

"It's not your business." Cagalli glared at him, "Could you let me go? Your grip is too tight."

Athrun quickly released her and his eyes softened, "Sorry." He felt upset, angry and ashamed at the same time. When he saw her with him, he couldn't help but be angry towards him.

Cagalli looked at him and she blurted, "I'm sorry."

Athrun looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "For what?"

"Three days ago, I didn't mean to insult you, but you are also wrong."

Athrun stared and amazed that she apologized?' "Apology accepted."

"But don't forget, I still hate you."

Athrun looked at her and he chuckled, "I know."

Cagalli was annoyed, 'She said she hated him, but he smiled?' She would never understand him.

"So will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Cagalli remembered Conrad's invitation and frowned, "Conrad asked me this afternoon."

"I see." Athrun turned away from her, annoyed with her and himself.

Cagalli yelled, "Wait."

"What do you want now?" He spoke coldly.

Cagalli frowned, 'How come he changed so fast, he's kind a minute ago and now he's aloof and cold again.'

"He invited me, but I didn't promise him to come. I'll go with you tomorrow."

"Why should you? You hate me right."

"Yes. But I prefer you than him." She said honestly.

Athrun smirked, "Than tomorrow I'll send someone to fetch you."

"Okay, goodnight." Cagalli bid him a farewell and she went inside the house.

She sank into her bed and thought about him, she was confused with him and importantly Talia's request. 'Why did she ask me to do that? She knows that I don't like him." She shook her head and went into dreamland.

* * *

AN: Thank you for the entire reviewer from the last chapter,it's mean a lot to me. Forgive me for the slow update. And please R & R. 


End file.
